Episode 89 (Molly Runs Away)
Plot Trivia Transcript (Molly was on her way to school after that she made it in time.) All: "Hey Molly!" Molly: "Hey Everyone. Hey Nonny. Whatcha got there?" Nonny: "It's my thing for show and tell today. My dad had that plane when he was a kid." Molly: "Wow!" Nonny: "He said, it was a model plane and that it can really fly. But, only if you touch the propeller." Molly: "It's not real is it?" (Molly accidentally touches the propeller of the plane and it flew out of Nonny's hands and flies every which way.) All: (Screaming). Paige: "Oh my naturally curly hair." Gil: (Yelps). Molly: "Duck Nonny." (Meanwhile Bubble Puppy was trying to get inside the school. But Deema opens the window and the airplane model flies out.) Deema: (Sighs). (At 3:00, The guppies swam home.) Molly: "Hey mom! I'm home." Molly's Mom: "Hey honey! I have a favour for you." Molly: "What is it." Molly's Mom: "I need you to hold this bucket of blue paint while I go to the store and get more paint for the walls." Molly: "Alright." Molly's Mom: "Bye, honey! And dad's in the kitchen making supper if you need him and your brother, Josh is in his room." (Molly decided to watch a movie placing the bucket beside her. After watching it, she gets very tired and decided to take a nap. Suddenly, she hits the paint and it spilled on the couch. Fourteen-year-old, Josh comes downstairs sees the mess and quickly swim to the couch.) Josh: "Molly! Wake up." Molly: "What is it." Josh: "Look what you did to the couch." Molly: "Oh no! This is Mom's Favorite couch." Josh: "This isn't good. When mom gets home, we're toast." Molly: "Oh you're right we can't let that happen." Josh: "We'd better clean this up before mom gets home." (They went to get the cleaning supplies and start cleaning the couch.) Molly: "It's too late. The paint is already dry." Josh: "It's no use." (Suddenly Molly's mom came home.) Josh: "Oh no! Mom's here." (Molly's mom comes in sees the paint on the couch and starts to get mad.) Molly's mom: "Molly! Come down here this instant." (Molly swims downstairs and sees her mom mad.) Molly: "Oh Mom I'm sorry I just fell asleep and spilled the paint." Molly's mom: "Well I can't believe I'm saying this but you're grounded for the rest of your life, young lady." Molly: "Huh What." Molly's mom: "You heard me missy. No nothing. Now go in your room. You'll be staying there until I say otherwise." Molly: "But what about macaroni and cheese." Molly's mom: "Not tonight for you. Now go in your room. Now!" (Molly sadly swim to the stairs.) Josh: "Oh Molly! I can explain actually I can't." (Molly swims to her room slams the door and she lies on her bed and cries.) Molly: "It's just not fair. Mom just grounds me and now I can't play with my friends or even have them here. No Fair. No Fair!"(Cries harder) Molly's Dad: "I heard that you just grounded Molly." Molly's Mom: "I told her about that and then she slams the door closed. (Looks worried) (Gasps) What have I done." (In Molly's room, Molly was still crying. Suddenly, an idea hits her. She wipes the tears away and look out the window. The sun was setting in the sky.) Molly: "Maybe if I run away from home.That's what I need after mom grounded me like that." (When Molly opens the window, a cold breeze blows.) Molly: "I'd better go get a jacket." (Molly gets out her pink purple and blue striped sweater.but didn't bother to zip it. She gets through the window and swims to the forest. On her way through the forest, her stomach growled. Suddenly, out of nowhere there's a magic hat.) Molly: "Wow a magic hat." (But when Molly touches the hat, she suddenly gets sucked into it. Molly founds herself someplace new.) Molly: "Wow this place looks different." (A Magician snail is at the stage performing magic tricks for it's magic show.) Magician Snail: "Oh I thought I was alone." Molly: "I'm Molly I haven't met you before or this place either." Mr Doheny: "I'm Mr Doheny and this is Pickerington. I'm practicing magic tricks for the magic show." Molly: "Great." Mr Doheny: "Why are you here." Molly: "I found a magic hat in the forest in Bubbletucky." Mr Doheny: "And this is where you turn up." Molly: "I know." Mr Doheny: "I think you need a rest after your long day." Molly: "Alright." (They walk down the hall.) Mr Doheny: "So, you have school tomorrow, Huh. Well. I think you can manage. Here's your new room." (Mr Doheny led Molly to a new room.) Mr Doheny: "See ya tomorrow." (And he closes the door behind him. Molly quickly got ready for bed.) Molly: "Tomorrow will be an extra special day." Category:Episodes